Poly(etherimide ester) elastomers comprised of the reaction products of (a) a diol, (b) a dicarboxylic acid, (c) a poly(oxy alkylene)diamine, and (d) a tricarboxylic acid or its derivative are known and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,734 and 4,556,705 to McCready and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,688 to McCready et al. These poly(etherimide ester) elastomers exhibit excellent stress-strain properties, low tensile set, high melting temperatures and/or excellent strength/toughness characteristics as well as superior flexibility which are especially suitable for molding and extrusion applications.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that poly(etherimide ester) elastomers can be provided which exhibit exceptionally good thermal properties. These poly(etherimide ester) elastomers exhibiting these improved thermal properties are obtained by the utilization of a diol reactant which is comprised of greater than 50 mole percent of a cyclohexane dimethanol.